Havoclicious
by Jetsir
Summary: A parody of Fergalicious about one of my favorite FMA characters, Jean Havoc! R&R please! I want to do a song parody about Fuery, so if anyone has suggestions please tell me. Rated T to be safe.


JETSIR: Hello readers and welcome to my parody of Fergie's Fergalicious dedicated to (drumrolls) Jean Havoc!

JEAN: Me?

EVERYONE ELSE: Him?

JETSIR: Yes, now, start the fic!

Four, tres, two, uno

ROY

Listen up y'all, Cuz this is it

The heat that I'm snapin' is ma-li-cious

JETSIR

Verse 1

Havoclicious definition make them soldiers loco

He always runs away when he sees Hughes walk up with photos

He's smokin' hot, he is lazy

He is easy, but he ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I love him

But girls reject him for some reason

Hook 1

Havoclicious (Havoclicious)

To him dogs are delicious

And if you was suspicious

He'll say it was fictitious

He blows smoke (shhhhhh)

That makes me wanna cough, cough

But I'm still standin' on the block just to watch him smoke a lot (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus

Havoclicious (He smokes a lot)

Havoclicious (It makes me cough, cough)

Havoclicious (I wanna slice of what he's got)

Havoclicious (H-H-H-H-H-Havoc, Havoc)

Verse 2

Havoclicious def-, Havoclicious def- Havoclicious def- def- fading echo

Havoclicious definition make them soldiers crazy,

He's always smokin' somethin'

Now the air is getting hazy (cough)

He's the H to the A, V, O and the C

There ain't no other girl that can sing this like me

Hook 2

He's Havoclicious

Of Roy he is jealous

And no, that ain't fictitious

I'm a witness (oooh wee)

His smoke still makes me cough, cough

But I'm still standin' on the block just to watch him smoke a lot (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus

Havoclicious (He smokes a lot)

Havoclicious (It makes me cough, cough)

Havoclicious (I wanna slice of what he's got)

Havoclicious (Smoke smoke smoke smoke smoke up, check it out)

Vamp

Havoc, Havoc, Havoc

If you really want him

Honey get some patience

Maybe then you'll get a taste

He ain't classy, classy, He sorta slacks, he's slacky

He's so sexy, sexy. It'll make you crazy

FUERY, BREDA, and FALMAN

S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey, S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smoky

J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the J to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Jetsir

JETSIR

Rap

Every time a girl comes around he always gathers round always looking at her up and down looking at her

(uuhh)

I just wanna say it now he ain't like Roy tryin' to round up drama he don't wanna take your woman

And I know I'm comin off just a little like a fangirl and I keep on repeating how he's so great

But I'm tryin' to tell, that he needs to be treated well

Cuz' they say he's

Hook 3

Havoclicious (Havoclicious)

To him dogs are delicious

And if you was suspicious

He'll say it was fictitious

He blows smoke (shhhhhhhhhhh)

That makes me wanna cough, cough

But I'm still standing on the block just to watch him smoke a lot (lot, lot, lot)

Four, tres, two, uno

Chorus

Havoclicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Havoclicious(aye, aye, aye, aye)

Havoclicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

He's Havoclicious, H-H-H-H-H-Havoc, Havoc

Will I Am

S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey, S to the M, to the O K E Y man you're smokey

S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey, S to the M, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the J to the E to the A N H A V O C to the

J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the J to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey, S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey

S to the M to the O K E Y man you're smokey, S to the M, to the, four, tres, two, uno

J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the

J to the E to the A N H A V O C, to the J to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

JEAN: Wow! Someone actually likes me!

JETSIR: A lot of people do.

JEAN: (smiles)

JETSIR: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me if you want me to do a song to another character. I want to do one with Fuery next, but I need song. So give me some suggestions for that, too!


End file.
